Memoirs of a Nobuseri
by WingedPanther73
Summary: This is based on the events of episode 9 Bandits .


Title: Memoirs of a Nobuseri

Author: WingedPanther73

Pairing(s)/Characters: None

Rating: PG

Summary: This is based on the events of episode 9 (Bandits).

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: Samurai 7, its names and characters belong to FUNimation Productions, Ltd.

Beta Reader: Sybil Rowan

Hasharito hovered over the group of "Samurai". They were so damned proud! They believed they were so pure. Especially Kambei. He had never been willing to accept the need for a machine body, and Hasharito had never been able to fight well enough to not need a mechanical body.

Now, though, Hasharito was in control. Then Kambei, his old war partner, moved. His body came apart. Hasharito's joints fell apart. His body fell. The others fought, with no awareness of how inept they were against true warriors.

Then the red samurai struck down Entaruto. The two Nobuseri lay in pieces. Unfortunately, they were not dead, just abandoned. Hasharito's system immediately shut down non-essential functions, such as the loud-speaker. There were leaks, however. Life support systems would fail in a few days. Hasharito could only think back on the path that had lead him to die in the sand.

Power readings: 50%

The war had been a difficult time. Instead of thousands of samurai who were all considered equals, and there tens of thousands of minions, it quickly became apparent that not all samurai were created equal. Some, like Hasharito, were good enough to be a samurai, but could not combat the machines. Others, such as Kambei, could handle anything.

Unfortunately, less than a hundred samurai were skilled enough to stand against the combat machines. Kambei was one of those. Hasharito, on the other hand, needed an edge to stand out. He traded up bodies. When skill failed him, he sought to replace it with power. If your sword is not sharp enough to cut through the enemy, push it with stronger muscles.

Kambei, the sword master, had sliced through all that opposed him and made it appear effortless. Hasharito got a bigger sword and bigger arms. When that wasn't enough, he got a bigger sword and bigger arms. Eventually, Hasharito was huge, and powerful.

Power readings: 30%

Lubricant slipped from around Hasharito's optics. He could see Entaruto's body near him, and knew that he wouldn't last long. Entaruto's power cells were separated from his life support units. His power readings were already fading.

Hasharito thought about their last campaign before the merchants declared peace. They had replaced so much of their bodies, that they couldn't get them back. He was now military surplus. He was military surplus with expensive maintenance. He was now broken military surplus.

Hasharito was trapped, deep within a metal shell of armor that would keep anyone from getting to his vulnerable flesh. No one could hurt him. No one could damage the key flesh that would make him die instantly. No one could strike him down.

Power readings: 20%

His arm still itched. He'd replaced it with his first body. It had never stopped itching. Not the robotic thing, but the flesh and blood he'd sliced off decades ago. It itched. There was nothing to scratch.

Entaruto's power readings were at zero. It was a shame. He looked no different before and after. Had he screamed in his prison? Had he wailed for someone to save him? What had desperation done to him in his cell?

His arm still itched.

Power readings: 10%

Gorosei wasn't struck down. He should be returning any time now with the repair units. It wouldn't take long now. A few days was plenty of time to get the rest of the Nobuseri together to collect him and repair him. It was a shame about Entaruto, but that was more spare parts for the rest of them.

Yes! Gorosei would be back soon with a recovery unit. Of course, several parts were badly damaged, but they had the skills needed to repair or replace them. It wouldn't be too tough.

Power readings: 5 %

Any moment now. Gorosei would lead the rescue squad over the hill.

Power readings: 4%

Where the hell was he?

Power readings: 3%

He wasn't going to make it in time.

Power readings: 2%

It was true he would die. He knew that now.

Power readings: 1%

His optics failed.


End file.
